Midnight Sledding, New Directions' Style
by maxsgirl452
Summary: One-Shot: The New Directions go midnight sledding, and romance is in the chilly, night air.


_A/N: Tumblr anon prompt- "write about something that is going on in your life or has happened, just change the characters to faberry" _

_So, the situation that inspired this story really happened to me. I really did go midnight sledding with my friends. I really did kiss a girl in the snow that night. The rest is Faberry fiction. _

* * *

It all started with a blizzard and a text message.

–_midnight sledding bitches! meet at lima heights park tonight!_

* * *

And then more text messages followed.

_–Fucking sweet!_

* * *

–_Are you going?_

–_I was thinking about going. I haven't been sledding since I was a very young girl. Are you going? _

–_lol :) Yeah._

–_Great! Then I will see you there. And what was the "lol" for?_

–_Haha nothing. You're just as talkative via text as you are in person._

–_I'm not really sure what you're implying, but I'm hoping that was a complement._

–_It was. :) You know, I kinda missed you today…_

–…_You did?_

* * *

–_Blaine and I are going! He hasn't been sledding since Dalton._

* * *

–_How about you?_

–_girl i got a custom sled u couldnt get me on dat hill fast enuf! _

–_Artie, you're a white guy. Please text with better grammar._

* * *

–_Will Santa be there in his sled?_

* * *

–_I've got caf trays in my trunk for just this occasion! _

–_Do I wanna ask why you got caf trays in your trunk in the first place? _

–_It'd be best if you didn't_

* * *

–_it's too cold out _

–_omg suck it up we're going_

And just like that, New Directions' Midnight Sledding was on.

* * *

Snow covered the sledding hill at Lima Heights Park. A blizzard had slammed Lima the day before, but now, the sky was clear and the snow had formed a perfect, white, cold blanket. The New Directions met in the parking lot at the top of the hill at midnight. They brought their tubes and sleds and even cafeteria trays Santana had stolen in 9th grade. Artie brought his own, custom made sled that allowed him to sled safely, as long as he had someone to tow him up. This evening, that job fell on Finn, Puck and Sam.

After everyone went down the hill a few times, the boys decided tube racing was in order. Instead of racing themselves, Quinn and Rachel were the unlucky ones picked for the first race. Finn pushed Rachel and Puck pushed Quinn. They started ten feet away from the drop to get a good run before letting the girls go. Mercedes counted down, and at the word "Go!" Finn and Puck pushed the girls.

Quinn and Rachel both squealed and laughed as they sped down the steep decline. When they reached the bottom, they were going so fast that they kept on sliding across the snow until they hit the woods across from the hill. They both finally stopped at a clearing thirty feet into the woods.

"Rach! Quinn! You guys okay?" Finn yelled from the top of the hill.

"We're fine!" Rachel yelled back as her and Quinn caught their breath while they lay on their tubes.

"Oh, good! Who won?" Finn yelled.

Rachel looked at where they had ended up. "Quinn did!"

"No I didn't," Quinn said to Rachel.

"I know, but I thought Puck would enjoy rubbing his victory in Finn's face and they might leave us alone for a bit," Rachel replied.

"You want us to be alone?"

Rachel smiled and nodded. "You said you missed me."

Quinn cleared her throat. "Hey look, stars," she pointed up to the sky. The clearing in the woods offered them an unobstructed view of the stars. Rachel giggled at Quinn's obvious attempt at distraction, but didn't push her to explain the meaning behind her earlier text message.

The girls lounged on their tubes and studied the stars. The distant murmur of laughter and conversation from their group made a nice background noise for their stargazing. Rachel and Quinn lay in silence, content to share in each other's company.

Quinn broke the silence first, "This is nice."

"Yes, it is."

"Hey! You guys gonna come back up?" Finn yelled from the hill.

"We're watching the stars!" Rachel yelled back.

"Oh. Well, we want to use the tubes!"

"Give us a minute!" Rachel yelled and then turned her head towards Quinn, "Well, I suppose we should…"

"Yeah…"

But neither girl made a move to get up. They stayed on their tubes and kept watching the stars.

"What's your favorite constellation?" asked Rachel.

"Orion," replied Quinn.

"Why's that?"

"It's the easiest one to see." Rachel giggled at Quinn's response. "What about you?"

"I like Pleiades."

"Where's that?" asked Quinn.

"It's that cluster of stars," Rachel pointed out.

"Why is it your favorite?"

"It's small and bright."

"Like you."

Rachel smiled at Quinn's remark but didn't say anything in response. A shooting star flew by between the two constellations and Rachel gasped.

"Did you see that?"

"Yeah," replied Quinn. "Make a wish."

After a moment, the silence between them became palpable. Rachel cleared her throat and stood up. "Well, shall we?" She held out her hand for Quinn to take. Quinn smiled up at Rachel and took her hand. Rachel pulled Quinn to her feet, but she slipped on a patch of ice in the snow below her and went tumbling backwards, taking Quinn with her. The girls landed in the snow with a thump and immediately began giggling.

"Oops," Rachel said as they locked eyes, the tension between her and Quinn surmounting.

"Rach…" Quinn breathed out, laying on top of the smaller brunette.

Rachel smiled. "So, you missed me?"

Quinn blushed as Rachel brushed a lock of blonde hair away from her face. Quinn leaned down slowly and closed the distance between her lips and Rachel's. The kiss they shared in the cold, damp snow warmed both girls instantly. Their lips melded together and Rachel moaned into Quinn's mouth as Quinn deepened the kiss.

"Rachel! Quinn!" Finn yelled.

The girls broke the kiss and let out sighs of frustration. "Oh for fuck sake Finn, keep your pants on!" Quinn yelled back.

"Quinn, we really should get back."

"I suppose," Quinn rolled her eyes, frustrated that of course, Finn Hudson would be the person to interrupt her and Rachel's first kiss. Quinn pushed herself off of Rachel and helped Rachel up. They both grabbed their tubes and headed out of the woods. Before they reached the end of the tree line at the bottom of the hill, Quinn grabbed Rachel and pulled her back.

"Oh, fuck it," Quinn said as she tackled Rachel down into the snow, and attacked Rachel's lips.

"Quinn," Rachel tried protesting, but the feeling of Quinn's lips on hers was too pleasurable to ignore.

"I miss you a lot," Quinn whispered against Rachel's lips.

"I noticed," Rachel said in between kisses. "What did you wish for?"

"You."

* * *

_A/N 2: The text messages at the beginning are, in order, Puck, Finn, Quinn and Rachel, Kurt, Mercedes and Artie, Brittany, Santana and Sam, Tina and Mike. _


End file.
